Encontro Fabricado
by Moorish
Summary: Aquelas pequenas coincidências... Ou não. U/A


**One-Shot, U/A. Baseado em uma das falas do filme "O Amor Não Tira Férias".**

Encontro Fabricado

Lily Evans não podia acreditar que sua melhor camisa tinha furado. Fez um juramento solene de nunca voltar àquela lavanderia da esquina, onde, ela simplesmente sabia, a balconista era a culpada pelo estrago na roupa. Era uma camisa de seu último ano na escola, quando houve uma gincana para arrecadar dinheiro e enviar água potável para as pessoas nos lugares mais longínquos do mundo. Era folgada e comprida o bastante para ser usada como pijama de peça única e fazia parte de um conjunto de outras camisas similares colecionadas ao longo dos anos.

Não poderia esperar muito, então decidiu que teria que sair às compras. Contrariando a maior parte da população feminina do universo, Lily odiava comprar roupas. Cansava-se fácil ao andar pelos corredores lotados, não tinha qualquer paciência para aguentar as intermináveis filas dos caixas e sabia que haveria alguma dondoca que atrasaria todo mundo porque "não fazia ideia de que tinha estourado mais uma vez o cartão". Voltava para casa zangada pelo absurdo que tivera que pagar pelo estacionamento e todos que ficavam em seu caminho eram atingidos por sua fúria.

Entrou em seu carro tentando lembrar-se de qualquer mantra do yoga que inutilmente tentou praticar anos antes.

-/-

James Potter não era acostumado a usar roupas para dormir, mas possuía um conjunto de camisa e calça de moletom para o caso de ter que receber hóspedes ou algo do gênero. Soube que a prima de seu companheiro de apartamento passaria uma semana com eles e, na mesma tarde, a calça de seu "pijama" teve um encontro fatal com o cachorro raivoso do vizinho. Nesse momento soube também que teria que ir rápido ao shopping mais próximo.

Pretendendo ser prático e direto, entrou em uma loja grande de departamento e rapidamente se dirigiu a um guichê. Quando atraiu a atenção de um vendedor, disse:

- Só a parte de baixo.

- Só a parte de cima.

Olhou para o lado e viu a ruiva que havia falado junto com ele, que também o observava, com lindos olhos verdes. Quando ainda estava analisando a imagem da mulher ao seu lado, o vendedor disse tediosamente que a loja não vendia as peças separadas. O moreno lançou um olhar de proposta para a ruiva e ali os dois firmaram um acordo silencioso: iriam rachar o preço de um conjunto de pijama.

- Neste caso, eu gostaria de comprar aquele da segunda fileira.

James procurou o pijama mencionado e, quando o encontrou, voltou um olhar cético à ruiva.

- Sabe, estampa floral em azul-claro não combinam muito com os meus olhos. Acho que uma saia de tutu faria mais jus a minha esbelta silhueta, não acha? - ele ironizou.

- Ok Sr. Bela Silhueta, - Lily sorriu divertida, mas cruzou os braços - escolha o modelo você.

- Terei o prazer. - virou-se para as prateleiras com um sorrisinho no rosto, pensando no quanto descobrira ser agradável implicar com aquela ruiva atrevida - Quero aquele azul escuro lá em cima.

O vendedor pegou o pacote e o abriu em cima da bancada.

- Estampa de bombeiro? - ela perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Duvido que este combine mais com os seus olhos do que o florido.

- Achei que combinaria com o castanho - ele ainda mantinha o sorriso.

Lily teve que se segurar para não corrigi-lo, pois conseguia notar perfeitamente que ele possuía íris castanho-esverdeadas por trás das lentes dos óculos.

- James Potter - ele estendeu a mão direita, e fazendo a ruiva se perguntar como ele poderia sorrir por tanto tempo.

- Lily Evans - ela aceita o aperto enquanto o vendedor tosse nada discretamente, tentando chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Aquele azul-claro listrado, pode ser? - Lily acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

Foram ao caixa, cada um pagou a sua metade, Lily rasgou o plástico da embalagem ali mesmo e foram conversando até a saída do shopping. James insistiu para acompanhá-la até o carro, falando sobre o quão perigoso seria para ela ir sozinha e exagerando um pouco nos percentuais de sequestros na cidade. Também decidiu que deveria fazer a viagem junto com ela, pois nunca se sabe quando um pneu pode furar ou o motor enguiçar. E, é claro, lhe fez uma visita ao apartamento, já que carregar o pijama até o seu andar era um desgaste desnecessário...


End file.
